Diplomat or Demigod?
by ArtisticWord
Summary: Elsa travels to a certain island in hopes for a safe trade and having another ally for Arendelle.But when she's caught up in the destiny of one islander girl, she'll have to travel across the ocean to halt the reach of ancient fire that could swallow all homes including her own. Can an odd group defeat the task of saving everyone? Will everyone stop calling Elsa a demigod, already?


"Why do I have to wear this thing again?"

Sina rolled her eyes at her daughter's question, which had been asked and answered several times before. "Because we wish for our guests to see you at your best, Moana. This headdress signifies who you are here and that you are the daughter of a chieftain. I'm certain they have headdresses just like we do, my child." She pursed her lips when her daughter sighed and plopped her chin in her hand abruptly. "Hold still! I'm trying to put in the final ribbon for you."

Moana's bare feet shifted anxiously as she tried not to move. "The visitors could be here any minute, you know! And I'll still be stuck here when they arrive. Isn't that rude?!"

"Not if your mother is involved. Now hold still." Was the response.

"This is the most boring thing ever! And it makes my head look so unbelievably big!" Moana complained childishly, trying to look up at her mother past the feathery, colorful crown upon her head. Pua stared at her oddly from her feet, causing Moans to narrow her eyes and pout. "Even Pua doesn't recognize me! Its a sign!"

"That pig wouldn't recognize you if had a single feather in your head." Sina pointed out, finally patting her daughter on the shoulder to let her know she was finished putting the last touches on the crown. " There, you big baby. You're all ready!"

"Did I hear somebody say ready?" Moana turned to face the entryway of the large hut, where her father pushed his way past the beaded door. He had a much larger and even more colorful headdress than her own, something that oddly went with a man of his stature. Behind the smiling chief was his mother, Tala , and Moana's grandmother-looking just as pitiful as her granddaughter thanks to her own crown. "Good! They should be arriving anytime now!"

"And laughing at our ridiculous look, no doubt." Tala remarked sourly, enticing Moana to giggle into her palm.

"None of that today, mother. Try and act friendly towards the Arendellians, if you would." Tui told his mother and parted the beaded door so that the small family could pass through it. "They travelled a long way to get to our island, and we want to show them only the best of it."

Sina offered a small smile in a regards to her husband's request. "I'm certain their leaders are containing their excitement on the boats now…"

* * *

"BLEEEEEEGCH!"

"Hey Anna, you missed it! Elsa made more of that green paint again!"

"Uuungh…" The snow queen leaned into an upright position and made a sickly green face as she wiped the remnants of her lunch off of her lips. The feeling in her stomach didn't leave at all, even when she knew that she had nothing else to vomit on this stupid...constantly rocking ship. That was how it had been for much of the past few days aboard this ship, sailing across vast miles of ocean while breathing in the sickening stench of sea water. And to top it all off, Olaf couldn't grasp the concept of throwing up to save his life.

She heard a set of quick footsteps, and then a slow halt. "Oh. That's nice, Olaf. Why don't you go tell Kristoff about it?" The familiar voice was followed by snowman footsteps that faded away into nothingness. "...You okay, sis?"

"As much as I'll ever be on this stupid ship." Elsa groaned helplessly, relaxing only slightly when she felt her sister's hand on her shoulder and saw her smile from the corner of her eyes. "If I keep this up, I'll be starving when we get there."

Anna chuckled softly and looked out at the ocean. "Yeah. Ironically, they're trading food items with us, right? Aside from the whole, tour of the island thing?"

"Mmmhmm. A few spice products as well." Elsa reminded her, resting her head in her hands absentmindedly. "In return, we trade tools, coffee ingredients and that official treaty. If everything goes smoothly, we'll have yet another friend of Arendelle."

"We could always use more friends…." Anna quietly added. "Though I wish they had an easily pronounceable name. "

"Heh. I understand your troubles, sister."

Anna nodded in response and gazed out at the waving oceans, her smile slowly fading away. The princess sighed a bit too loudly and her older sibling stared at her quizzically. "Uh...Have you ever...thought about them, while we were on this ship?"

"Thought about wh...oh." Elsa somberly looked down at her hands, straightening herself more despite the sickness still churning in her stomach. "...I thought I told you not to think about that. Especially not here."

"I know...I really did try." Anna wrung her hands sadly, which slowly escalated into rubbing her arm and twiddling with one of her pigtails. "But every time we hit a bad set of waves, or saw that storm off to the side of us yesterday...I just can't help but think about them."

Elsa sighed quietly, finally grasping one of Anna's hands and squeezing softly in comfort. "In truth...I have thought about Mama and Papa. I have thought about...what happened to them. But I also thought about what they'd say if they could see us now. They wouldn't want us to fret over a shipwreck, or try to imagine how they felt...they'd want us to focus on our lives, and remember the good times in theirs."

The faintest of smiles appeared on Anna's face. "Yeah...I know…"

Elsa smiled as well and opened her mouth to respond, when one of the sailors approached them swiftly. "Your majesties! Forgive me for interrupting, but I had to inform you that we approaching the island of Motunui! We'll be docking in a few minutes."

"See? He makes it sound so easy to say!" Anna muttered under her breath and crossed her arms.

"Very good. Tell the captain I'll be ready in ten minutes."

"Ten, your majesty?"

"Yes. " She turned to face the ocean as a familiar feeling welled up inside her. "I...ugh...I have more green paint to make before we dock."

* * *

Elsa was pleased that the people of Motunui had prepared themselves for her arrival; she could see a large gathering of people on the bright sandy beach already, attentive and ready for when she set foot on the island. She was leaving the large ship behind for transport by a smaller boat, one manned by Kristoff and Anna alongside Elsa. It was a bit worse than the ship- there were rimes when the young queen felt as though she were going to throw up again...but luckily she managed to make it to shore without trouble and step out just twenty feet before the islanders. They all had dark skin tanned by a life under the sun, and grass tunics along with other fabrics to cover themselves. All had dark hair set atop their heads, and inviting brown eyes that could've boasted their welcome without them having to say a thing to her. But of course, something was said.

"Ah, Welcome Arendellians! To our home: Motunui!" The supposed chief of the islanders walked forward boldy, his imposing figure gentle and welcoming as he raised his arms to his people. They dropped to gesture to the newcomers. "You must be the Queen I have heard much about. Elsa, was it? I am Chief Tui."

Nodding and brightening her smile all the more, Elsa responded steadily. "You flatter me, chief Tui. I am indeed Elsa, and I thank you once again for accepting the treaty and trade agreements. I would've come by myself," she glanced at her sister from the corner of her eye. "but my sister begged to come along."

"No, I just thought this was a royal thing and that I should go since I'm royalty too." Anna reminded her and offered the islanders a nervous wave. "Hello! I'm Princess Anna! And this is Kristoff, my boyf...my courter."

"Hi." Kristoff said nervously, not sure if he should even add anything else to that greeting.

"Ha Ha! My welcome extends to the both of you!" The chief nodded in their direction.

"So, now that we have all been introduced...how should we get this started...? " Elsa asked Chief GUI, shrugging ever so slightly. "I have the papers ready now if you want to sign, and _then_ we can do the trade? Or do you want - _-_ "

"Oh no! We don't do business so fast here on Motonui!"

"We- _-_ I mean, you don't?"

"Of course not! My expectation is to make you feel right at home here on our island first! Give you a...how do you say... _Grand tour_?" An islander suddenly burst from the trees behind the beach, up to the chief to whisper something to him. The chief grimaced at the whispered news and nodded in understanding. "My apologies, Queen Elsa. It seems that the council hut has lost one of the wooden beams again...and a porcupine incident has just popped up."

Elsa tilted her head and displayed a worried grimace. "Porcupines are native here?"

"Yes! And relatively harmless as well. So long as you don't peel specifics foods near them. Why they get agitated over that, I'll never know..." He began to back away towards the tree line as he spoke. "My daughter will be your primary escort across our island, as well as anyone else who would like help." He looked to his people next. "Try to help our guests if they have any questions or needs!"

Elsa exchanged glances with Kristoff and Anna, who shrugged at her and started to walk off. "Uh, where are you two going?"

"To sample their food!" Anna rolled her eyes and pointed at Kristoff. "This big lug acts like he hasn't eaten in days."

"Its not my fault they made bad salmon on that ship!"

"Whatever! We'll catch up with you!" Anna gave a happy gasp when one of the islanders volunteered, holding up a tool and claiming to be one of the food gatherers on the island. "Be sure to have fun!"

"Wait, Anna! Kristoff...ugh!" Elsa groaned at their abrupt leave, balling her fists slightly in disbelief. This wasn't so bad however, at least she would get a personal tour of the island from the view of a young soul. Speaking of the Chief's daughter, a teenage girl slowed to a halt before the woman and gave an awkward, uncertain grin. "Oh, you must be...?"

"Yep! I-I'm Moana! It's really nice to meet you!" The girl spoke to her, though didn't seem entirely focused on Elsa herself. She pointed a finger at the Queen's shoulder. "T-Thats a really cool hairstyle you have!"

"Huh? Oh this old thing?" Elsa felt a slight brag wafting into her words...but she didn't really care. If anyone complimented her French braid, it was bound to happen. "Thanks! It's not that much of course. I used to have it in a bun, and then I just pulled it down...literally."

"Well, it's... Uh...really awesome. Er, sorry if I sound super weird right now." Moana wrung her hands as she spoke and shrugged a little as well. " It's just that we've never really had visitors on this island, and I'm not entirely sure what to do here. Or where to start, for that matter."

Elsa nodded in understanding and thought quietly for a moment, humming to signify her thought process. Eventually, she spoke again. "Just start by showing me your least favorite places, and then build up to the places you love the most! I think that's what I would do."

Moana brightened her smile a lot more now. "Hey, I like your thinking!"

"Good." The older woman gestured for the younger to lead the way off the beach, and she calmly followed behind. "I have a feeling you and I are going to be good friends, Moana."


End file.
